


Phone Sex - A Variation

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the (oh so very creative *rolleyes*) title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex - A Variation

“Yes, I agree with this assessment, Mr. Adama.” Laura ran her hand over his tank-clad chest while rocking her hips against his.

“No, this shouldn’t be…”

Her other hand shot up to cover his mouth and muffle the moan that threatened to escape him. Sucking a finger into his mouth, he gently bit it; an action that was rewarded with a slap to his upper arm, but he simply grinned. However, the grin vanished fast as she squeezed his member through his briefs, pants already opened.

“Hmmm, I see your point.”

His lips outlined her jaw and neckline with soft kisses. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from humming in joy, contentment. With an almost tickling softness, he drew circles and other forms, indefinite lines, onto her cleavage and breasts which he had freed from their confines earlier.

Suppressing a giggle, she took a deep breath. “And you talked this through with the vice president already?”

He chose this very moment to attack her nipples with his lips, suckling her breasts. Having concentrated on her words and voice, she was taken by surprise. A presidential death glare was sent his way but didn’t seem to affect him in the least; a dig of her nails into his aroused flesh had more success. However, the action backfired, and he sank his teeth not overly gentle into her nipple. She hissed at the sudden pain that took over her nerves.

“No, no… he agreed with that?”

With practiced ease, she bared his erection to her touch. The direct contact of skin to skin made his cock twitch and him groan against her bosom. The rest of his body stilled. Obviously, he was fighting his body’s reactions to her touch, needing all his concentration to repress the waves of arousal that threatened to overwhelm him. She rejoiced in the power she had over him, loved that she could make him come undone with not much more than a few well-placed touches.

“Uhm…? Ah, yes. Of course. What did he say?”

He had regained the reign over his body and reached under her skirt, boldly pushing her panties aside. With deep, regular breaths, she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart, to keep the moans inside herself as he fingered her vulva. “No.” He rubbed her clitoris. “No.” Two of his fingers sank into her. “No.” They were pulled out again only to be shoved back in forcefully. “Yesss… What?! No!” She enfolded his erection in a hard grip.

An apologetic kiss was placed on each of her nipples while he extracted his fingers slowly and with care from her wetness. But before he could pull out totally, she stopped his motion with a hand.

“Yes, I do agree.”

Languid, she started to rub herself against his hand, softly kissing him on the lips, assuring him; an assurance he didn’t seem to need for he grabbed her neck to hold her in place and took possession of her mouth. Unable to resist, she gave in and met him with the same fervour. They both lost themselves in the connection, lips caressing, tongues teasing, teeth nipping, until she suddenly pulled back.

“No, you can’t do that!”

“Yes, I can,” he mouthed soundlessly and pushed her against him, penetrating her in the process. A broad smile dominating his features, he clasped a hand over her mouth, like she had done earlier with him, to deny her sounds of surprise and pleasure exit. However, she caught up fast, licking his palm and starting to sway her hips. His hands cupped her buttocks under her skirt which was now gathered around her waist. He was sure she’d complain about wrinkles semi-seriously later, but at the moment they couldn’t have cared less; flesh on flesh, flesh against flesh, flesh around flash dominating their thoughts.

“Hmmm… yeah… that would be acceptable.”

“Only acceptable?” he breathed silently into her ear and pushed a bit deeper into her. Biting his neck, she muffled a cry. Her inner walls clenched his cock, pushing him nearer to the edge he tried so hard to stay away from. Her ability to rob him of his control over his body was as stunning as she, who never ceased to amaze him. When she began to move in a rather lazy rhythm above him, he squeezed her buttocks, easing her into a faster speed.

“Yes, just make a note and leave it at my office. I’ll see to it later today.”

“After you had better sex than he had in months you mean,” he whispered against her cheek, burying himself into her wetness again. In result, a pre-orgasmic shudder shook her body which she knew she wouldn’t be able to control for much longer.

“If that’s all… I have an urgent matter I need to take care of.”

A thumb pressed onto her clitoris sent another shudder through her form. “Very urgent, I’d say.” His voice sounded unsteady in her ear.

“No, thanks for the offer but I’ll manage that on my own.” She leaned forward, pressing her chest even closer against his, and reached down to massage his testicles. It took all her strength to keep her voice even, to not moan out loud, to not give any indication as to what the urgent matter might be. “Yes, see you tomorrow at the Quorum.”

Under her ministrations – inside and out – his breathing quickened, his blood boiled, arousal rising in his veins, controlling his nerves, nearly overloading his synapses.

Stretching her arm, she hung up as fast as she could. The moment her fingers let go off the receiver, he reeled her back in, sealing her mouth with his in a hard, demanding, passionate kiss, pouring all his lust and desire for her into the connection. Finally free of the need to restrain herself, themselves, they moaned loudly, hands running over the other’s body in a frenzy. All the while, their lips created a sweet friction, stimulation that carried them closer and closer to the ultimate peek. Accompanying their oral sounds, moans, groans, the meeting of lips, the slickness of their colliding pelvises filled the air. As he felt his last barrier breaching, he rubbed her swollen bundle of nerves again which, sensitive as it was, absorbed his touch, served as the source from where wave after wave of pleasure swept over her without much effort on his side. The contractions of her muscles made his member pulse, pulled him with her over the edge.

Heaving chest against heaving chest, they floated on the sensations they had evoked in each other. Lazy, open-mouthed kisses were planted on her neck and jaw and cheek.

“Woman, you are nuts.”

“I’m a teacher. What did you expect? Sanity?”

He chuckled. “When you phrase it like that…” He took a deep breath, his heart still hammering in his chest.

Affectionately, she pressed her lips onto his for a short but emotion-laden kiss. “Besides, it was you who mentioned phone sex.” She grinned wickedly while he growled, his forehead sinking against her shoulder.

“You know,” he circled her clitoris, “this usually refers to a situation where both participants share one phone line, and not to a situation where one of the participants is on the phone with a third party while frakking the other participant’s brains out.”

She tried to wriggle away, but his finger followed without mercy, forcing another small orgasm onto her sweaty form.

“Though I have to admit that this is fun.”

“Hmm…” she hummed deep in her throat. “Gods, I thoooought sooo.” She sacked into his embrace.

“However next time, let’s try this without the phone again.”

“What should I have done? Couldn’t let it ring. It might have been really important and stopping wasn’t an option.” She trailed his lips with the tip of her tongue.

“You could have hung up once you knew it wasn’t important.”

“And what should I have told him? ‘Sorry, Apollo, but I’m busy frakking your father. Call again in an hour.’?” Staring into his eyes, she raised an eyebrow.

For a moment, silence ruled the room before they both broke into laughter.

 

= End =


End file.
